User talk:Anobi
Achievements cont. Hello again. If you would be so kind and it isn't too hard for you, can you add some achievements for Devil May Cry: The Animated Series? I think that I might in the near future start overhauling that section of our wiki. Oh, is this going to be a chore. There also seems to be a small fail regarding how they are awarded. For example, if you edit an article which doesn't directly belong to Devil May Cry 4 category (say it belongs to Devil May Cry 4 locations) your edit isn't counted towards the achievement. Considering our category system (or at least, how I want it to be) this can become a bit of a problem. My signature is NOT short! 13:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I can do that, no problem. It'll give me an excuse to watch the series again. That will be SUCH a chore :) As for the way achievements (don't) work, there's not much I can do about it. Unless an article is directy in a category, it's not going to count towards the Achievement. Maybe I can bring it up on the Community Council wiki and suggest that "include sub-categories" be an option when creating/editing achievements. --Anobi (talk) 17:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you sure? Although I dug this question a bit and haven't found anything either, I don't want to go and ask without knowing. But, we certainly have to do something about it. Going there might be a good idea in this light. My signature is NOT short! 08:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :I've added a track for DMC:TAS, but I haven't enabled it yet. You can check it out , and change/enable it if you like the titles. I don't know what to use as badge images, though. It could take a while to find good pics, anyway. --Anobi (talk) 03:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) What do you know about the DmC reboot game? Dagon Dasher achievement badge I know I shouldn't be complaining too much, but the Dagon Dasher achievement badge is actually Bael 0_o. It's ok if you aren't planning to change it, maybe you're busy somehow. Just voicing out my opinion. --I need more dark power! 07:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm aware of that. 90% of those badge images are recycled from wiki images, and we don't have a good pic of Dagon. I was initially going to call the badge "Bael Something", but there are far more bosses with "B" names than "D" names. The result? A badge named after Dagon but with a pic of Bael. :) If we can find a good pic of Dagon, we can fix the discrepency easy. --Anobi (talk) 01:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I found some images. They are not that good, but I need some opinion from you. --I need more dark power! 01:29, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Holy Handgrenades! It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet! Is it possible to get the subtitles off of that second one? I think that would work best for the achievement. Also, I want to use that third one for the article. That's one of the unlockable artworks, right? Not a fan compilation? --Anobi (talk) 02:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know. Do you want me to crop them out or use the color of the background to blend them? As for the third picture, hehehe I just got it from Google =P --I need more dark power! 03:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::That's ok, I can crop it myself, and the wiki badge boarder will probably take care of the rest. Thanks! I'll get around to replacing it in a day or so. I'm kind of busy right now :\ --Anobi (talk) 03:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fufufu, when you are doing other stuff just now, I finished this >>>>> --I need more dark power! 04:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::I finally got around to changing the Dagon Dasher badge! Thanks for all your help! --Anobi (talk) 05:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Black Boarders I was just on my user page, but I noticed that the acheivments I have (the majority of them, I may add) have a black background around them. This is the first time I have noticed this. Is this accidental, or did you or any other admin change this? Shfan135 (talk) 02:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, some of mine are doing that, too, but not consistently. I think it's just a wiki glitch, but I'll keep an eye on it. Wikia may have done something on their end to cause it, because I never touched it. Thank you for your concern. ^_^ --Anobi (talk) 03:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::In fact, we couldn't have done anything. Achievement badges are controlled by wiki software, and we, measly admins, have no control over the engine itself. Also, it seems like this isn't the only thing glitching: my favorite Special:RecentChanges behaves somewhat random, and some other more minor stuff too. I think it might be related to that "changing over to HTML5" thing. My signature is NOT short! 08:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:57, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I think I speak for the entire community when I say we would be honored to participate in the Video Game Olypmpics. Thank you for including us! --Anobi (talk) 01:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) DMC Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! The wiki for the new FUNimation anime, Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki), is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and DMC Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase the traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 22:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thumbnails? So I feel totally silly for asking this, but how do you "thumbnail" pictures? I'm trying to clean up the DMC2 Walkthroughs and I must've just assumed that once you add a picture to the infobox it auto-magically did it for you XD. But yeah, after looking through the FAQ and the templates thing I can't seem to find it (^_^ ") Thanks MochiMustache (talk) 15:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I think I made that mistake the first time I tried to edit an infobox, too. Woops! The easiest way I know to resize a picture is to do it in wikitext. For the DMC2 mission templates, the text is: |image = . Open up the source code editor and place the image tag just under the mission name. :Not that I don't mind answering your questions, (I love helping!), but; for future reference, the Wikia Community Central has some nice guides on how to edit both in the visual and source modes. Check them out here Actually, the easiest easiest way I know to learn something is to open the editor on a page that looks like the one you want, copy the relevant coding from that page to yours, then change the appropriate names n' such. --Anobi (talk) 18:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ohhhh! Okay great! Thanks, I'll be sure to check that out next time MochiMustache (talk) 19:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) User:John2938 stop delting my articles! idiot! >:( ♣•◘τ♠☺♥2☻! look im sorry just stop messing up my articles for no reason! >:( Sincerly-John2938 ♥♥♥! but still dont delete my articles! hey check out my wiki Marvel hero universe and start making photo's and articles and edit some articles and look at the articles please! ill do anything! ok i accept but dont forget about my wiki you should start making some edits on that marvel super hero wiki right now! hey Anobi your friend Flia is being mean to me and she said i bad word to me and im only a kid! D:> Leave more comments here! hi anobi how are you? long time no see! :) ♥♥♥ Didn't Know About the Templates :x Sorry about that. I didn't know, since it uses the same image as the references (the green puzzle piece). It looked really weird when using the visual editing option >.< Also, what is to be done with the Raptor New stuff? Flia asked for definitive proof before anything was to be implemented, and it was given, and I swear there is no political rhetoric to it on my part (there never was), it's just info about the game's development. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 16:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hey it's not a problem. ^_^ Now you know for next time! :And about RNN: The short answer is: just leave it out for now. Whether you can see it or not, it is only an opinion as to whether or not any specific news agency, "which shall remain unnamed" by the commentator's own words, bears a resemblance to Raptor News Network. We as a wiki are not in the business of disseminating, promoting, or condoning this kind of biased rhetoric. I have spoken with other members of the wiki, and the majority opinion is to leave out specific finger-pointing in favor of remaining neutral. --Anobi (talk) 22:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about others' stance on this, but me personally, Derekoe - I do not question your neutrality. You have proven yourself to be a level-headed editor before, even in a heated discussion. However, some people will take offence to this speculation, even if in any other situation it is fairly justified. "Certain American network", even coming from the producer of the game, just isn't enough. While it is enough to say that they took someone as example, you still cannot definitively say that that someone is Fox, or any other network. That is why I want either the overwhelming amount of indirect evidence (with links), or a straight pointer "We meant Fox" (too with link). My signature is NOT short! 04:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I understand you guys (gals, I should say?), and I thank you, Flia, for being a bit more respectable than whatshisname >.< When it came to them saying it all but in name, it seemed so obvious that it was Fox when everyone and their grandmother who saw the videos was like "Oh cool! I get to kill Fox!" or the three articles I linked (in the Raptor Talk page) to referenced Raptor being a parody of Fox. Either way, I guess as far as we can go is saying that they were very much in fact parodying a certain someone. ::::On another note, what's so special about using the template things for the button images, instead of the actual images themselves? It's just got me really curious :p Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 05:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::So that if we decide to change the images, like what Flia did not too long ago, we only have to change them in one place and they'll still be consistant across the entire wiki. That's all. --Anobi (talk) 05:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, back then I just changed the image itself. It wouldn't make a difference if we used image links or templates back then. But, if we suddenly decided to move all those images, that would be handy. There are other things, like, we can easily add some formatting to how the image should be displayed if needed and it is plain easier to remember... etc. In other words, yeah, what Anobi said: it is the matter of having centralized control over this. My signature is NOT short! 05:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well, that's rather handy. Now I feel horrible for having changed them to the images before. I was all like "Oh noes, something's messed up with the images! I'll fix 'em!" I'm still not good at wiki'ing when it comes to the formatting stuff T_T Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 05:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hey, no worries! --Anobi (talk) 05:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) John is back... :\ see my blog you idiot you might like it and send a comment : There you go again calling her an idiot. Look, this Wiki is like school. It's a school where people come to learn about Devil May Cry. And Anobi and Flia are like the principals. Would you call the principal of your school an idiot? You shouldn't, because it's a good way to get suspended or even expelled. You've been suspended twice. You're dangerously close to getting expelled. Learn to repect your elders and betters before you get banned from this Wiki for life. And for God's sake, learn to sign your posts already. ^,...,^ (talk) 22:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Something that might be good for Trivia *DMC3 save icon is Lady sitting on Kalina Ann: when you delete she cries giant tears *DMC2 save icon is Dante; when you delete he facepalms *DMC1 save icon is Trish; when you delete she facepalms/cries into her hand and wave goodbye *DMC3 SE save icon is Jester doing palm balls; when you delete he falls to the ground in despair *Temen-ni-gru has akkadian/sumerian cuneiform in the walls, which glows. At this point, I can definitely say that I won't be editing here again; I simply have too much work to do at KH and Digimon wiki, and dmc hasn't reinvigorated my interest in the series enough to get back into editing. For what it's worth, I'm always on the wikia-dmc channel if you need me to check anything (I have the XBOX collection and the DMC1 official guide, which has interviews in it), and the KH and Digimon wiki both have updated infobox templates that have features you guys might be interested in. I would make the following suggestions, though: *Anything in an unreleased game should be kept in separate section ("Development", "Confirmed info", etc.), instead of being allowed to spread throughout the article with stuff like "little is known except"--when the game is finally released, it will be exponentially more difficult to find all this stuff and clean it up or correct it. Lilith probably shouldn't even be an article yet, or should be kept in some quarantined draftspace. *Stuff like "Poison's character model has about 500 joints inside it" should be in a section about how the character/game/object was created by the developers; this can perhaps be merged with the etymology stuff into a "development" or "origin" section. *I would definitely not suggest adding movelists without confirmation that the move will be in the final game, or official names for the techniques, or official descriptions. If necessary, I would suggest putting them on the talk page or userspace drafts. *Make sure that any mythology etymologies added are verified against wikipedia or another source, because a LOT of people have very incorrect ideas about the mythology based on popfantasy. *Institute an image naming system. If you need something to work from, KHWiki uses the name of the subject/cutscene/boss battle, then an ID for which game it is from. You guys are getting a lot of images with names that are just random numbers, which are impossible to search for without looking through all uploaded images. *Not every image needs a caption, or to be a thumbnail. (ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the tips, Kryten, and we'll be sad to see you go. Although things may never be perfect, I'm confident that our wiki will stay strong and continue to attract new editors! --Anobi (talk) 02:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC)